Sever Scoot
Sever Scoots are amphibious species of scout found only in 2Fort . Look Sever scoots have adopted tenticle feet and stingers in their hands .They have arms much stronger and muscular than other scout species .They always seem to be holding fish in their hands .They also have long tails used for fast swimming . Behavior Sever scoots live in a small groups made of 3 to 5 members .Group leader is usually the scoot with best hat .Sever scoots live in severs for protection from engineers and soldiers .They are peaceful creatures and relay on friendliness to avoid potential predators .They seem to have pathological fear from sentry guns and will use their stingers to destroy them on sight (unless its lvl.3 sentry in witch case they flee) .Sever scoots were observed to search for sugary drinks which they use as addition to diet . Hunting and diet Sever scout exclusively pray on gibus snipers and W+M1 pyros .When encountering pray from water ,2 of them will leave the water and sneak behind the pray unnoticed .when close to pray ,one of the scoots will stun the pray by attacking it with fish and other will push it into water where third scoot will kill it .Then the pray is equally shared and they return to their usual behavior . Predators Sever scouts are hunted by pyrosharks and engies .Due to their friendliness towards most species ,they also make nice meal for mad spycrabs . Mating During mating season ,sever scoot groups divide and go to blu intel rooms where females come first .When encountering a female ,sever scouts will try to impress them in their roasting rituals .In the ritual ,male scoots will roast each-other and ones than make the best insult will begin the 2nd stage of mating .In second stage ,sever scoots will attempt to steal intelligence from red intel rooms and bring them back to prove females that they are worthy of mating .After this female will lay eggs in reds intelligence and males will fertilize them ,then groups are reformed and cycle continues . Sub-species Over course of many years ,Sever Scoots divided into several Sub-species . Sever Scunt Sever Scunt is much more aggressive cousin of original Sever Scoot .These creatures have developed bat-like extensions on their arms that they use for hunting. These bats are made of bone and skin .They are very territorial and will instantly attack any intruders .They have developed skin layer covering top of their head like hoodies . Like their peaceful cousins .Sever Scunts live and hunt in groups .However ,these creatures mainly hunt hoovies and other friendly species .With their trickery ,these creatures can outsmart even the biggest of heavies .They have multiple ways of hunting like : Baiting - Sever Scunts use sandwiches and other food to attract hoovies and friendlies .When hoovy enters the area ,Sever Scunts attack hoovy from all sides killing it instantly . Push and kill - Like the normal sever scoots .2 scunts sneak behind pray and push it where the 3rd member kills it .This tactic is used by smaller groups to hunt smaller pray . Sever Scunts upon hatching will make groups that vary in numbers of members .After a while ,1 scunt is chosen to become an alpha scunt .Alpha Scunts wear skulls on their head as sign of leadership . Sever Scunts seem to have hatred towars engie species .When encountering an engie ,they will proceed to attack them and their buildings . Sandy Pushover Some Scunts have developed to live on land .Sandy Pushovers look almost identically to the Sever Scunts ,difference being fin-less feat ,red color and bats covered in spikes .They were discovered on pl_upward by Dr.scoot .Its theorised that they evolved from Sever Scunts and migrated to the pl_upward .Sightings of these creatures have been reported on pl_hightower and pl_highertower .More research required . To become sever scoot shortstop - stinger any soda drink - bonk or crit-a-cola holy mackeler - fish(if normal Sever Scout) Bat - (Sever Scunt) Boston Basher - (Sandy Pushover) Sprinting Cephalopod (Feet) and Biomech backpack (tail) (for normal version) Frickin' Sweet Ninja Hood ,Sprinting Cephalopod and Biomech backpack (Sever Scunt) Frickin' Sweet Ninja Hood and Biomech backpack (Sandy Pushover) Category:Carpo Category:Scout TF2-nimals